Skitterfolk
The skitterfolk are a race of spider-like people in the World of Shaston. Appearance Skitterfolk typically appear slightly shorter than humans and much slimmer. They possess six arms, giving them a total of eight limbs, much like spiders. Their bodies, most notably their arms and extremities, are covered in very fine hairs that give them a stronger grip when compared to most other races. They are able to make use of this ability to more easily climb surfaces and grapple opponents, although they cannot climb on ceilings or especially slick surfaces like other spider-like races and monsters can. Depending on their subrace, skitterfolk can either possess multiple eyes or sharp fangs. The number of eyes they possess can range from an ordinary two to as many as eight, and these eyes can be found in a number of arrangements on the face or even on the back of the head. Their fangs are typically short but nonetheless effective at piercing skin, and secrete a poisonous toxin that, while not deadly on its own, causes significant irritation and pain to any creature bitten by the skitterfolk. Skitterfolk do not have their own defined culture, and as such wear whatever clothing is appropriate for the environment and culture they find themselves in. The clothing usually has to be modified in order to accommodate their extra limbs, although depending on the style of clothing this may not be necessary. Armor is a particularly egregious example, with the changes requiring a skilled smith to accomplish, although the changes are usually easy enough for such a smith that little-to-no extra cost is accrued. Lore and History It is unknown when skitterfolk first appeared in the World of Shaston. Skitterfolk themselves believe that they were directly descended from spiders who evolved overtime to develop humanoid traits and appearances and increased intelligence. Although these claims cannot be verified, it has been determined that there is no connection to the drow or to Lolth, despite what many may think. Although the skitterfolk have been around for many years, they are still very few in number, and as such are relatively rare in the world. Because of their somewhat frightening appearance, many skitterfolk have found themselves shunned from parts of the world, and as such have developed a grudge against the other races. However, others have manged to find themselves a home among the people in places where racial tensions are low, such as Ardua Collis and Endi. Traits and Statistics Ability Score Increase Your Dexterity and Charisma scores both increase by 1. Age Skitterfolk mature at about the same rate as humans, reaching physical maturity a little earlier and mental maturity a little later. They live around 70 years on average. Alignment Having been shunned from many societies out of fear, skitterfolk are used to the system treating them poorly, if treating them at all, and as such most of them are chaotic. Despite this general distrust towards society, they also tend towards goodness, desiring to help individuals wherever possible, at least of their own kind. Size Skitterfolk are typically shorter than the average human and much more slender. Your size is medium. Speed Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Six-Armed Your many limbs provide you with the luxury of holding and equipping additional items, but at a potential cost. You may equip or hold items in up to three of your six arms with no ill effects. Equipping four to six items causes you to overexert yourself and become off-balance, causing all attack rolls, as well as skill checks and saving throws that require Strength or Dexterity, to be made with disadvantage. In addition, if holding items in all six hands, you automatically fail any checks made to climb or swim. Several of your other racial abilities also rely on you having some hands free. Arms free of items may still be used to perform other actions, such as activating mechanisms or casting spells, with no ill effects. Sticky Grip Your hands are covered in tiny hairs that give you a tougher grip than usual. Creatures have disadvantage on checks made to avoid or escape your grapple. In addition, climbing costs you no extra movement, and you have advantage on checks or saving throws made to climb surfaces or avoid falling off. If you are not actively attempting to climb the surface, you automatically succeed on checks and saves made to avoid falling off. You cannot climb on ceilings using this trait. You do not receive any of these benefits if you are holding four or more items. Languages You can speak, read, and write Common. Subrace Much like their arachnid ancestors, skitterfolk come in two main subraces: weavers and hunters. Weaver Skitterfolk weavers have inherited abilities that are focused around patiently watching and waiting for prey. They spin webs to help them get around and trap opponents, and have a greater sense of sight than many other races. They are generally more peaceful and attack indirectly with range or magic when they do get into combat. Multi-Eyed You have been gifted with many eyes that allow you to see things that others cannot. You have advantage on all Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight. Web Sling You have the ability to shoot webbing from your hands, allowing you to swing up and around surfaces. As an action, you can pick a point on a solid surface up to 30 feet away and shoot a web to that point. This requires your concentration. For the next minute or until you break concentration, you may use your movement action to move from anywhere within 30 feet of that point to anywhere else within 30 feet of that point. You may not use this trait if you are holding four or more items. Sticky Web Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the entangle spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. The weeds and vines created by the spell are reskinned as webs. Dexterity is your spellcasting ability for this spell. You may not use this trait if you are holding four or more items. Trap Web Once you reach 5th level, you can cast the web spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Dexterity is your spellcasting modifier for this spell. You may not use this trait if you are holding four or more items. Hunter Skitterfolk hunters have traits that emphasize combat. They can jump great distances to catch their prey and have an effective bite attack they may use in place of weapons. Their webbing is stronger and harder, designed to be used as an offensive projectile rather than a passive trap. They are generally more aggressive and prefer to attack directly when in combat. Bite You are gifted with sharp fangs that allow you to bite an enemy. When you make an unarmed strike, you may choose to use your fangs. Your fangs have the finesse property and you are proficient with them. Upon hitting a target, you deal 1d4 piercing damage plus 1d4 poison damage. Web Shoot You have the ability to shoot webbing from your hands and use it to attack enemies. You know the thorn whip cantrip, with the vines reskinned as webbing. Dexterity is your spellcasting ability for this spell. You may not use this trait if you are holding four or more items. Lunge When you reach 3rd level, you gain the ability to lunge at your enemies or across the environment. You can cast the jump spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Restraining Shot When you reach 5th level, you gain the ability to restrain opponents hit by your Web Shoot. When you hit a target with thorn whip using your Web Shoot trait, you may force the target to make a Strength or Dexterity saving throw, their choice, of DC 8 plus your Dexterity modifier plus your proficiency. Upon a failure, the target is restrained for 1 minute. At the start of each of its turns, it may repeat the saving throw to attempt to escape, ending the effect on a success. Notable Skitterfolk * Skitils - Hunter - NPC in the Quartz Watch * Zaqree - Weaver - NPC in Myths and Legends and head Organizer of the GARDE * Dutrek Othrusto - Hunter - Player character in Myths and Legends: Lost in Thought Trivia * The skitterfolk are, obviously, based on spiders, specfically with their abilities reflecting those of spiders. ** In particular, the skitterfolk subraces, weaver and hunter, are based on the classifications of spiders as weavers or hunters, based on how they obtain prey: either by spinning a web and waiting for prey to become entrapped (weavers), or by seeking prey out and attacking it directly themselves (hunters). * The skitterfolk are also based on various spider-like characters in fiction, particularly Muffet from Undertale and Spider-Man from Marvel Comics. ** In particular, the skitterfolk weaver's Web Sling ability was taken from a Spider-Man homebrew created by Zee Bashew. * The skitterfolk were the fourth homebrew race created for the World of Shaston, after the unliving, corvir, and redeemed.